Keep Moving Forward
by Ryuujin no Hikari
Summary: Sasuke has been persuaded to return to Konoha to assist in a strange mission. Even though this is a cross over it will still primarily be about the Naruto Characters, and it won’t follow the Harry Potter story line very well.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Moving Forward

**Keep Moving Forward**

Sasuke has been persuaded to return to Konoha to assist in a strange mission.

(Even though this is a cross over it will still primarily be about the Naruto Characters, and it won't follow the Harry Potter story line very well.)

**Reunion: 4 Years in the Making**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

/

It had been four years since Sasuke had killed his brother. He had not returned to Konoha. Although, he knew that certain people had not given up hope that he would return, and they probably never would. Sasuke could not give up being an avenger. He had spent so much time and effort becoming who he was, and even more continuing. Since Sasuke had fulfilled his own vengeance, he had taken it upon himself to facilitate other's vengeance. He had, in essence, become a mercenary for hire. He wasn't overly proud of the title, but it kept him fed, and in some circumstances had allowed him to further his own knowledge of forbidden jujitsu's.

Sasuke had just accepted a contract to obtain stolen scrolls for a rich family in the Wave Country. Sasuke guessed that the scrolls would hold no pertinent information to him, but he took the job none the less. He was also told that he would probably not be the only one searching for the people who took the scrolls. Apparently there had been several thefts through out the wave country, all speculated to have been committed by the same perpetrators.

After carrying out some minor investigation, Sasuke found himself headed towards the Grass Country. This guy wasn't hard to track at all. He made no efforts to cover his tracks. It appeared that this would be a quick and easy job.

Sasuke had been traveling for two days when he came across a group of people, who were carrying more bags with them than necessary. Concealing himself in the grass he made his way closer, to listen in on their conversation.

"Are you sure we are suppose to meet up today" A guy with dark hair asked.

"That's what the boss said" A second guy with brown hair replied.

'These are probably the people I'm looking for' Sasuke thought as he moved further away from the people 'Might as well wait for their boss, take him as well.'

When Sasuke had gotten a fair distance away from the two men, he suddenly felt a presence next to him. He recognized the person's chakra signature from 4 years ago.

"I knew there would be others, but a high ranked hunter?" Sasuke said glancing sideways at the hunter he met 4 years ago, when he had defeated his brother. She looked the same in every way. (A/N I'm too lazy to describe what she looks like again.. so check out the story Time if you want to know.)

"Never thought I would run into you in such a place either" The hunter replied.

"hn" Sasuke replied.

"I'm not here for them anyways" The hunter said "I'm waiting for their boss, a rogue Konoha nin. Petty thieves are not a hunter's job."

Sasuke did not reply, he knew it was a shot at him.

The hunter handed Sasuke a scroll. "I was asked to give this to you should I come across you in the next six months" The hunter said holding the scroll out in front of Sasuke. "My name is Hikari, if you care."

Take the scroll, Sasuke replied "Why do you tell me your name now?"

"Because now it is necessary" Hikari replied.

"What is this about?" Sasuke said, tucking the scroll away in a pouch.

"A job, a prophecy" Hikari said "and apparently it is pertinent that you are involved."

"Prophecy?" Sasuke said noticing movement of something towards the two thieves.

"The fox, the snake, the dragon and the healer" Hikari started noticing the movement as well "something about crossing the dimensional gateway to aid in defeating the dark lord. Hn, sounds like something out of a messed up fairy tale to me"

"Sounds like a farce" Sasuke said waiting for the third person to get settled in the camp before making his move.

"My sentiments exactly" Hikari said melting into shadow.

Sasuke nodded and shot forward. He reached the three men in seconds, the two thieves already tied up in grass and shadow. He engaged the third, katana drawn, who was wearing a leaf forehead protector, with a slash through it. The missing leaf nin threw senbon at Sasuke, attempting to escape. It was a poor effort, and easily dodged. Sasuke charged his katana with the chidori, the leaf nin tried to block with a kunai, which disintegrated against Sasuke's katana. Sasuke ran the katana through the leaf nin's shoulder. The leaf nin fell to the ground with a loud yelp.

"Hmpf" Sasuke scoffed "Pathetic"

Hikari rose up out of the ground behind the sitting leaf nin. Crouching behind him, she placed one hand firmly on the back of his skull and applied pressure. The already injured nin winced at the added pain.

"Mind if I steal his secrets first?" Hikari asked looking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes" Hikari said turning her attention back to the leaf nin "You stole something from Konoha, it isn't with the rest of looted materials, where is it?" She pulled back on his head, with her knee in his back. Popping of vertebra could be heard, along with an agonized howl from the leaf nin. Hikari held out her right hand "Memory Extraction." Dark tendrils began flowing out of the man's eyes, ears and mouth, gathering in Hikari's awaiting hand. Sasuke with drew his katana from the leaf nin's shoulder and took a few steps back. After a few moments a black scroll formed in Hikari's hand, with a golden seal bearing the leaf nin's name. The leaf nin had stopped screaming and was now limp in Hikari's arm. She pushed his dead body to the side and tucking the scroll in her jacket.

"Well I need to go retrieve a few scrolls that he some how managed to steal from Konoha" Hikari said "I leave those two for you."

Hikari preformed a few seals "Katon; Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu" The black silver flame ignited the leaf nin's body, obliterating him.

She turned to walk away and then added "Regarding that scroll, if you could give us an answer before the month is out, we would appreciate it."

"When you are finished your mission, meet me back here." Sasuke said "I'll be waiting, with your answer"

Hikari nodded and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

**The Decision**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing 

/

Sasuke had returned the stolen properties, along with the two thieves to the wave country. He had received an immense reward for his effort. They had asked if Sasuke knew whether or not the thieves were employed by anyone else, to which Sasuke had directed them to Konoha to seek their answers.

Sasuke replenished his supplies and departed the Wave Country and once again headed for the Grass Country. He stopped a ways from where the thieves had set up their camp and opened the scroll.

_Mission request:_

_A very important prophecy has come to light, regarding a very important matter. Our people have been plagued by an evil man for quite some time, and it seems his demise will come at the hands of one of our own, but he will need help._

_The prophecy calls for 4 individuals who magic not need the aid of a wand to concentrate and direct it. It calls for:_

_A healer, who can crush mountains but is as gentle as the cherry tree's blossoms;_

_A fox, who's disposition is as bright as the sun;_

_A snake, which has been lost to the past; and_

_A dragon, which has already crossed the dimensional gateways._

_We ask for your help, not only to protect our people, but to ensure that the deaths of those that have already died for the cause, were not in vain._

'Interesting' Sasuke thought closing the scroll back up, tucking it away in a pouch. 'It would be a good change of pace from what I have been doing.'

"Back so soon" Sasuke said.

"He left what I needed not far from here" Hikari said kneeling a few feet in front of Sasuke "and I travel quickly."

"How did you get out of Konoha so quickly, afterwards?" Sasuke inquired.

"I told them I was going to get an answer for the scroll I delivered" Hikari answered.

"Hn" Sasuke replied "I figure the healer is Sakura, the fox is Naruto, I must be the snake, or why would I have been given the scroll, but who is the dragon?"

"I am" Hikari replied "and the description is a little more literal than you would think."

"I heard the Hunter with the black mask was called the 'Shadow Demon'" Sasuke said.

"This is also true" Hikari said

"So how is 'dragon' more literal?" Sasuke asked.

Hikari removed her mask, revealing two golden hawk-like eyes "Because that is what I am."

Sasuke closed his eyes, frustrated with the indirect answers he was receiving.

Hikari smiled "It's complicated, and I have no urge to tell that story."

"And yet, you reveal your face to me." Sasuke pointed out.

"A face is a face" Hikari said "It can easily be changed on a whim, but scars of the soul last an eternity."

"Hn" Sasuke replied "Do you have any further information on this mission? This scroll is vague"

"Unfortunately we didn't receive much more either" Hikari shrugged "So I used a few of my own resources to gather further information, but I think they are worse than the scrolls. Bloody riddles.. Anyways I found out that yes, we would have to cross the dimensional gate way, which is easy enough to do if you know how. These people use chakra, but they call it magic and use wands to concentrate it and direct it with the use of spells. It seems to be fairly similar to our jujitsu's. They call themselves witches and wizards, and seem to be very lazy. They hide themselves away from non-magic folk, or muggles as they call them. And from what I can tell this Dark Lord that is referred to, seems similar in fashion to Orochimaru. It still seems kind of hokey to me, but a mission is a mission, and it might prove interesting."

"No" Sasuke said and got up to leave.

"I don't blame you" Hikari said "I couldn't face them either."

"What is that suppose to mean" Sasuke raged.

"Naruto and Sakura are ANBU now" Hikari went on "They are much stronger than you think. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want me sharing this, but he has undergone a fusion with the Kyuubi, well it was either that or it got out and killed the poor boy.. And Sakura has by far surpassed Tsunade in every possible way."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke said.

"On the contrary" Hikari said standing and moving towards Sasuke "It has everything to do with everything. If it wasn't for them and Konoha, I would put money on it that you would accept."

"You're wrong!" Sasuke yelled

"Am I?!" Hikari said "I can tell you are as intrigued about these people and this prophecy as I am!"

"It doesn't matter, you have my decision" Sasuke turned again, walking away.

"They have changed as much as you have you know!" Hikari called after him "They still miss you, but they stopped looking for you when they heard your brother was dead. They will always be waiting Sasuke, they will always call you brother."

Sasuke stopped "They?"

"Thought that might catch your attention" Hikari smirked "Sakura and Naruto got married almost a year ago. She realized what she had in front of her eyes, the love that she always had for Naruto. There will always be a place in her heart for you, but childish crushes have been put aside."

Sasuke sighed, looking up to the sky. He knew she was right about everything, and it's not like he had anything better to do. "Fine."

"Do we need to make a stop some where to pick up gear for you?" Hikari asked.

"No, I have everything I need" Sasuke said turning around "Don't make me regret this."

Hikari smiled putting her mask back on and turned in the direction of Konoha "Wouldn't dream of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission

**The Mission**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Thank you to DeathReaper01for reviewing!! )

Please R&R

/

Hikari and Sasuke had been traveling towards Konoha for a few days. They moved quickly and silently through the landscapes. Neither had spoken a word to the other since they had departed from the Grass Country. They were within hours of Konoha when Sasuke broke the silence.

"I know now, how you travel so rapidly" Sasuke said as he launched himself off a tree branch.

Hikari glanced at him, but said nothing.

"You don't stop for anything" Sasuke continued.

"Are you complaining?" Hikari said stopping on the next tree branch.

Sasuke came to a rest next to her. "No, I was merely pointing out the obvious."

"You have never been one to waste words before, why now" Hikari said looking sideways at Sasuke "Stalling?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about me, and yet I know nothing of you" Sasuke said.

"I know about you from Naruto and Sakura, and what I found in the archives" Hikari replied, turning her head forwards once again. "And no one knows much about me. I would appreciate it if you didn't pry." She dropped down to the forest floor.

Sasuke accepted that, for now, and followed Hikari to the ground. He found her pulling out some dried fish and rice.

"Hungry?" Hikari asked holding out a portion of the food.

Sasuke took the provisions. Hikari removed her mask, and got comfortable, while Sasuke propped himself up against a tree. The silence resumed.

They were almost finished eating when a coy smile crossed Hikari's features. Sasuke frowned at her, and then realized that he hadn't been paying attention. Two people had come up on them. Sasuke recognized the chakra signatures immediately and sighed, before finishing his meal. Hikari had finished and was fastening her pack over he left shoulder and put her mask back on. Sasuke got up and re-adjusted his katana.

"If you two were any quieter.." A masked figure with blond hair descended from the trees.

"And if you were any louder.." Another masked figure with long pink hair followed behind the blonde.

Both were dressed in ANBU uniforms, the blonde with a fox mask, and the pink haired women with a lioness mask.

"You know Hikari, you travel at the oddest times" the blond said.

"You know, Naruto, you're awfully loud for and ANBU captain" Hikari retorted.

"Captain?" Sasuke sounded amused.

"Wha- hey!" Naruto muttered.

"Can you really blame them?" The pink haired women said putting her hands on her hips "If you had asked anyone if you would make it this far, they all would have laughed."

"Aaawww Sakura!" Naruto pouted.

Hikari and Sakura laughed.

"Pfft. Forget you guys." Naruto said and jumped back up into the tree tops heading back towards Konoha.

"Glad you joined the mission Sasuke" Sakura said following Naruto back up into the tree tops.

Sasuke stared after them.

"Not quite the reunion you expected?" Hikari said following Naurto and Sakura.

"No" Sasuke whispered.

Early the next morning Hikari took Sasuke to the Hokage tower to put in their final acceptance of the mission. Naruto and Sakura were already waiting in Tsunade's office for them.

"It's good to see you back Sasuke" Tsunade said "Even if it is just for a short time, we appreciate your assistance on this mission."

Sasuke nodded.

"This is an 'S' rank mission that may last up to one year" Tsunade continued "Sasuke, you will be outfitted with an ANBU uniform. We prepared a mask for you already."

Sakura handed Sasuke a black snake mask. Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"You will be leaving in 4 months, information should be arriving in the next couple of days about the area where you will be staying, the people you will be protecting and the enemy. You are not to actively seek the enemy." Tsunade added "In a month we should be receiving what's called a 'port key' which you will use to travel across the dimensions."

"Who are we actually working for?" Naruto asked.

"A group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'" Tsunade stated. "Information about them will also be included in the packages to be delivered."

A rather large grey owl flew in through the open window and landed on the desk. It handed an envelope to Tsunade and then flew away.

Tsunade opened the envelope "Well it seems that your information packages have arrived. Sasuke, yours was delivered to Hikari's residence."

They all nodded and turned to leave.

"You will not be given any missions between now and the time that this one is to start. We will position you on guard patrols until then. Sasuke, you can help them out if you choose." Tsunade said as she went back to her paper work.

The group left the Hokage tower, heading over the roof tops.

"Best keep him out of sight" Naruto said.

Hikari nodded and split off from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke following her.

"Let's get your new uniform" Hikari said heading towards the ANBU head quarters. "It will be easier to keep your existence from others that way. Unless you want people to know you are 'visiting' shall we say?"

"No" Sasuke said.

Hikari looked over her shoulder; Sasuke already had the snake mask on.

Once Sasuke had his ANBU uniform, they headed to Hikari's house to begin sorting through the paperwork.

Hikari and Sasuke had perimeter strategies, and patrol shifts and sectors mapped out by lunch.

"I'm surprised Naruto and Sakura didn't come to join us" Sasuke remarked as he check to see if his instant ramen was done.

"Sorry for the lack of meal options" Hikari said "I'll go shopping for real food later. And they can't join us if they don't know where we are."

"Why don't you tell them where you live?" Sasuke asked

"I don't tell anyone where I live" Hikari said "Which makes this the perfect place for you to stay and no one will ever know."

"You do live in an odd section of town" Sasuke said "I didn't think anyone lived over by the Uchiha compound."

"That's the point" Hikari said "and I'm surprised they haven't torn that down"

"Hn, me too" Sasuke smirked.

"By the way" Hikari said "You can have the bed, I don't sleep anyways. Not even sure why I bother with it.. really."

"I suppose we should let Naruto and Sakura know what he have set up" Sasuke offered.

"Yes, we could meet them tomorrow" Hikari said cleaning up. "Should we move into the people we are to be protecting next? Or work on their enemies? Or study their abundant, and apparently boring history?"

"There certainly isn't much on any the people." Sasuke said

"No it seems that we will be moving blindly if an attack does occur" Hikari said picking out a file "This one seems to hold the largest amount of information, a student at the facility."

Sasuke took the file. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about him."

"True, he is a run of the mill person." Hikari said pouring a couple cups of tea "It doesn't make sense why they would want to kill him."

"We are obviously missing information" Sasuke said putting the file back on the pile and taking a cup.

Hikari took a sip of tea "Not that it matters."

"Hn" Sasuke replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange New Places

**Strange New Places**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thank you MelissaKS for reviewing

/

The next few months passed and between Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hikari they had every scenario that they could come up with covered. They gathered supplies to take with them, extra weapons, medical supplies and what not. They were more than prepared.

On the day they were scheduled to leave they all met at the main gates and waited. An hour passed when finally they spotted a small brown owl perched in a tree just outside the gates. Concealing themselves in the tree tops they followed the owl to a clearing a short distance from Konoha. In the middle of the clearing there was an old boot, which the owl landed on and promptly disappeared.

Sakura stopped next to the boot "This must be the port key"

"Odd thing to use" Hikari remarked.

"So I guess we just touch it" Naruto said crouching over to examine it.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the boot with his foot.

"He-!" Naruto started to yell, but his hand touched the boot and he disappeared.

"Apparently so" Sasuke said and touched his foot to the boot and vanished as well.

"Hmph" Sakura put her hands on her hips "boys"

Hikari giggled and they touched the boot together.

They arrived next to a rather old looking tree to find Naruto yelling at Sasuke, and Sasuke completely ignoring Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled "Are you even listening?! I'm supposed to be your captain!"

Hikari and Sakura shook their heads and sighed.

"I guess some things never change" Sakura said.

Hikari turned to look at the tree; it was giving off a dark aura. "Naruto, be quiet."

"There are people coming" Sasuke pointed out and began walking towards them.

Naruto stopped yelling and turned to look in the direction of the large building. An old man with a very long beard and a woman were hurrying towards them.

"We should move" Hikari said still looking at the tree.

Naruto and Sakura looked at her "Why?"

Hikari didn't bother answering she jumped away from the tree, landing slightly ahead of Sasuke, who stopped at her sudden movement. Seconds later the tree came whomping down and hit the ground. Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the way before it hit.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled skidding to a halt a few feet away.

"Terribly sorry about that" The old man called out "I have no idea why the port key would have transported you next to the Whomping Willow."

"I don't even want to know." Naruto shook his and made his way over to him.

"I am Albus Dumbledore" The old man said and then gestured to the women next to him "and this is Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Come, come. Let us go inside." He motioned them forwards.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office he told them to have a seat. Naruto and Sakura took the available seats, and Sasuke and Hikari stood back.

"Well, it's good to have you here" Dumbledore started.

"We thank you for inviting us" Sakura said tipping her head forward slightly.

Dumbledore smiled "Such manners. But why the masks?"

"Many of our missions require us to conceal our identities." Naruto explained "After a while its just habit."

"Well we are all friends here, are we not?" Dumbledore asked.

Sakura and Naruto removed their masks obligingly. Hikari hesitated and then took hers off. Sasuke remained unmoved. Hikari looked at him and then snatched his mask smirking. Sasuke growled at her. Hikari just shrugged.

Dumbledore smiled "Yes you will fit in nicely here."

"On guard duty we would be wearing our masks" Naruto pointed out.

"About that" Dumbledore started "We have received quite a bit of up heavance in regards to hiring guards for the school, so we thought it best to integrate you directly into the student population."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Dumbledore, but it was Hikari that beat them too it "Are you mad?!"

"Hikari!" Sakura exclaimed "I have to agree, but that is the most tactless thing I have ever heard you say!"

"Sorry, but someone had to say it" Hikari said "The planning that we have set in place would require drastic changes, and there are 4 days left till the school is set to start, we wouldn't have time!"

"She's right" Sasuke said quietly.

"You 4 are knowledgeable and capable people, I'm sure that we can come to some compromise" Dumbledore broke in "You would not be required to learn our magic, just attend the classes as a cover, to blend in with the student body."

"But even if we were attending the classes as a cover, we would still need to know how to use a wand and what not if that cover were to actually work" Sakura said.

"Hmm, true" Dumbledore said "I think we could work something out for you, there. The rest would be set up to keep you close to Mr. Potter, to keep him safe; your course schedule, house placement, ect."

"I think we could do it" Naruto said.

"You would say that even if it was impossible" Sasuke put in.

"Well since this is obviously the way things are going, I'm going to get the perimeter set up" Hikari said putting her mask back on and handing Sasuke back his. "I'll meet you in the courtyard when I'm finished to get the rest of the mission changes." Not waiting for anyone to object she vanished into shadow.

"I'll go help her" Sasuke said

"Good luck finding her" Naruto said before Sasuke vanished.

"Is she upset?" Dumbledore asked.

"More like pissed" Sakura said "It will be ok though, she just doesn't like last minute mission changes."

"That and she won't be able to hide behind that mask anymore" Naruto said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Mission Objective

**Meeting the Mission Objective**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing!!

Sorry this chapter is late, I got pretty busy yesterday and forgot to load it – Enjoy

/

Sasuke had eventually found Hikari and helped her set up the wards for the perimeter. The two worked well together. It took them 2 days to set up the wards in and around the school. If someone showed up who wasn't suppose to be there they would know about it.

Sakura and Naruto had spent those two days learning what they would need to know to bridge the gap between their two realms. They had been given specially modified wands, which would handle the high amounts of chakra from their systems. Sakura, with her precision chakra control, had mastered the techniques needed to use the wand quickly. Naruto took a little longer, but with some guidance from Kyuubi, he too had mastered it. When Hikari and Sasuke had finished setting up the wards Sakura taught them how to use the wands as well. Sasuke picked up the technique easily using his sharingan. Hikari, however was having difficulties. No matter what she did, the spell would always back fire on her, often burning her arm.

With one day left until the students arrived, Hikari had gone off into the Dark Forest to practice with the wand. She had spent 4 hours in the forest; only to become more frustrated with each attempt she made at trying to use the wand.

"Stupid stick" Hikari threw the wand at a tree, the last attempt charring her arm up to the elbow. The wand stuck tip first into the tree. Her arm rippled at the latest burning and shifted into black scales, finger nails growing into claws.

"Great" Hikari sighed and plunked her self down on an over sized tree root staring at the wand.

A centaur walked out from behind a tree. "I haven't seen your kind for a very long time."

"Nor will you probably see any more" Hikari said, her arm melting back to a normal human arm. "I'm not exactly from around here."

"Your kind has never been able to use wands" The centaur said "They never could completely blend in with the wizarding community, or with the human race."

Hikari let out a scornful laugh "Can never escape the beast within."

"You are not happy being what you are?" The centaur asked

"I was not born to this" Hikari said "but I accepted it and moved forward. Nothing else to do."

"I wish you luck Dragon Child" The centaur said walking away "Protect him well."

"Your technique is flawless, more so than Sakura's, so I fail to see how you can't use the wand based on what he said"

Hikari turned to the voice to find Sasuke standing to her left. "Well apparently technique has nothing to do with it in this circumstance."

"What did he mean by your kind?" Sasuke asked.

Hikari got up and walked to the tree where her wand stuck out of it. She grabbed a hold and yanked the offending object from the tree. "I am a shape shifter. A dragon, to be specific."

"A dragon?" Sasuke looked at Hikari.

"Yes." Hikari replied "Dragons are the only ones who have the ability to take on any shape, from animals to humans, and they also have an unrivaled ability in controlling their chakra. I would appreciate if you kept that information to yourself. Naruto and Sakura are not privy to that information."

"Do you not consider them friends?" Sasuke asked

"I do" Hikari sighed "I just don't talk about my past; it turned very unpleasant a few years back. I only told you because you over heard that centaur."

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"It makes no difference" Hikari said walking past Sasuke "besides I think I know a way that I can bluff it anyways."

The next evening the students began arriving and were filing into the great hall. Hikari and Sasuke watched from the shadows, going completely unnoticed by the students. Naruto and Sakura watched from the rafters in the great hall, hidden by the enchantment cast over the ceiling. Once all the students were seated, Dumbledore called the room to order and began delivering the 'beginning of the year speech'.

"Anything to report?" Naruto asked into the radio.

Hikari replied "There is a group of first years waiting at the door; we are to go in after them. You should get down here soon."

"Right" Naruto said into the radio, then to Sakura "Let's go."

Sakura nodded and they both vanished, reappearing outside the great hall with Hikari and Sasuke. They waited patiently while the first year students were sorted, and then they too were called in to be 'sorted' themselves. Once at the front of the room, they were called alphabetically, and as planned, were each placed in the Gryffindor house.

Sakura was the first to sit and sat next to a red-haired boy she knew to be Ron Weasley. "Hi, I'm Sakura" She smiled warmly.

"Hi, I'm Ron, and that's Hermoine and that's Harry" Ron said pointing to his two friends across the table. Sakura smiled at them.

Hikari was the next to sit down, taking a seat next to Hermoine.

Hermoine introduced herself first "Hello, I'm Hermoine."

"Hikari" Hikari replied giving her a small smile.

Sasuke came next, noticing that a blonde boy from two tables over was staring at Hikari. Placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder as he sat, he gave the blonde boy a cold glare. The boy quickly looked away.

"This is Sasuke" Hikari said gesturing to the boy who had just sat down next to her, somewhat surprised by the contact Sasuke had given her.

"And the idiotic boy, with his arms in the air is Naruto" Sakura said shaking her head at her husband as he bounded towards them, arms in the air and cheering like a buffoon. "Some days I can't understand why I said yes."

"Yes to what?" Ron asked.

"Oh Naruto and I are dating" Sakura said as Naruto sat down next to them with a big goofy smile on his face.

They introduced Naruto to Ron, Harry and Hermoine as dinner began.


	6. Chapter 6

Class Schedules

**Class Schedules**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

/

The next morning when Sasuke got up, he found Hikari already sitting in the common room. She appeared to be meditating in front of the fire.

"Do you ever sleep?" Sasuke asked sitting on a chair just behind her.

"No" was the simple reply he got. Hikari opened her eyes at looked over her shoulder at him, wondering if her would inquire further. When he didn't she got up and straightened her robes. "Shall we go get breakfast?"

Sasuke got up and the two left to the great hall.

Sasuke and Hikari were just finishing up their breakfast when Naruto and Sakura came in with Hermoine, Ron and Harry.

"You guys are up early" Harry commented.

"They always are" Naruto said "It's almost like they don't sleep."

Hikari smirked and bit into the last bit of her toast.

"So what class do you guys have first?" Hermoine asked

"Divinations" Sakura replied

"Ugh" Hermoine made a face "That class is so lame"

"But we have it too, so we can be bored together" Harry said.

During the divinations class they were learning about crystal balls. Naruto was sitting with Ron and Harry, all three looking as if they were about to fall asleep. Sakura sat with Hermoine, both looking bored. Sasuke and Hikari sat together. A blonde boy and two porky boys from Slytherine sat at a table next to them. The blonde boy, whom Harry had told them was Draco Malfoy, kept tapping Hikari on the shoulder. Hikari just gave him a dirty look and ignored him.

This kept up a couple more times, when of all people Sasuke spoke up "If you value your life, you would leave her alone."

Hikari smirked and Malfoy just gave Sasuke a dirty look and said "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Neither Hikari nor Sasuke even looked at Malfoy. Instead, Hikari tapped on the crystal ball a few times, causing dark purple electricity to build up in it. The electricity shot out of the ball and straight at Malfoy, shocking him. Malfoy screamed like a little girl, the bolts of electricity rolling over him, singeing his face and cloths and causing his hair to stand up on end. The whole class burst out in laughter.

"Knew he screamed like a little girl" Hikari remarked

The professor, although impressed with Hikari's ability to manipulate the crystal ball's energies, but was not happy with how Hikari had applied them; therefore landing Hikari in detention, which apparently was being run by the strange lady in pink that had give an odd speech at dinner yesterday.

Their next class was potions. Professor Snape was explaining the day's project, and Malfoy was again trying to gain Hikari's attention. Some how he had managed to get the seat next to her for that class. He passed her a note:

_Even though you're in Gryffindor, you should go out for dinner with me._

_We would make the perfect couple._

_Malfoy_

Hikari made a face and put her hand up.

"Yes, what is it?" Professor Snape asked sounding rather annoyed at the disruption.

"Mr. Malfoy is passing notes to Naruto" Hikari said sounding rather bored her self, and held the note up. Malfoy tried to grab the note from Hikari, she just pushed her hand out arms length on his face and easily kept him at bay. Naruto gave Hikari an arduous look.

"Let's see" Professor Snape sighed. Upon reading the note, Snape looked at Malfoy and then to Naruto and then back to Malfoy.

"Sir, I can explain" Malfoy started.

Snape interrupted "Save it Mr. Malfoy, and save your personal love affairs for after class."

"WHAT?!" Naruto gapped and practically fell out of his chair.

"He's not like that you know; he has a girlfriend" Sakura put in glaring at Malfoy.

Snickers could be heard through out the room.

"Alright, quiet down" Snape instructed "Get started, you have two hours."

"You'll pay for that" Malfoy hissed at Hikari.

"Pfft" Hikari scoffed at the notion and began her work.

On their way to their final class Hermoine was talking to Sakura and Hikari. "I can't believe how good you guys are at potions."

"I have an extensive background in medical training" Sakura said "so I get a lot of practice with that."

"What about you Hikari?" Hermoine asked "Did you do any special training like that before?"

"Yes, not as much as Sakura" Hikari said "Enough to deal with pretty much any poison."

"Were people trying to poison you or something?" Ron asked.

"Not specifically" Hikari replied and entered the classroom, taking a seat in a rear corner, with Sasuke sitting next to her.

"What did she mean 'not specifically'?" Harry asked

"Not sure" Naruto said scratching his head following Harry and the others to sit in the middle of the class.

"Those two don't socialize much do they?" Hermoine asked

"They have both had pretty rough pasts, and it makes it hard for them to trust people" Sakura said. "I think that is why they are getting along. They are kind of like kindred spirits."

"Oh" Harry said.

A short stout women dressed all in pink walked in at that time, calling for their attention "I am Professor Umbridge" She started, making her wand pass out books. She rambled on for a while about how this would be a theory only class, when Naruto put up his hand.

"Um, how can you learn to defend yourself if you don't practice?" Naruto asked "I mean theory can really only take you so far."

"If you know the theory, then you know everything you need if a situation should arise" Umbridge turned and headed back towards the front of the isle. Naruto made a crazy motion with his finger moving in circles next to his head. Sakura smacked his arm lightly mouthing for him to stop that.

Professor Umbridge went on to discredit rumors of the Dark Lord being back.

"That's a lie!" Harry stood up "I've seen him!"

"Harry" Harmoine whispered trying to get her friend to sit back down.

They argued back and forth for a while, with Harry ending up with detention.

The class seemed to drag on forever. Hikari had gotten so bored that she had turned the book upside down and began attempting to read it backwards. When Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her odd behavior, she just shrugged and whispered "It's more interesting than this." Sasuke reluctantly nodded.

When the class was over Harry and Hikari stayed behind.

"Follow me" Umbridge instructed.

They followed her up a short staircase and into a joining room. She instructed them to take a seat.

"You will be writing lines for me, with the provided quill and paper." Umbridge said walking slowly back and forth in front of them. "Harry you will write out 'I will not spread lies' and Hikari you will write out 'I will not attack students', 200 times each. You may begin."

Hikari picked up her quill first and looked at it, and then looked at Umbridge. 'Evil little women isn't she' Hikari thought and flicked the quill. She then looked to Harry and shook her head 'no', hoping he would understand and not begin writing out his lines. He didn't get it and began writing, the letters creating deep scratches on the back of his hand. Harry gasped at this and looked at his hand and then to Umbridge, who was smiling and sipping her tea. He scowled at Umbridge, but continued to write. Hikari shook her head thinking 'Why would you take that?' and then wrote one word on her paper: TROLL. Hikari pushed hard on the quill and wrote quickly, finishing before Umbridge could get out of her seat. Umbridge was crying out and touching her forehead, she ran to a mirror to take a look.

Hikari grabbed her paper and Harry's arm "Come on!"

The two ran out of the side room and through the classroom and out into the hall, Hikari dragging Harry the whole way.

When Hikari let go of Harry's arm he asked "How did you do that?"

"Simple transference, I'd like to see her cover that up. She'll bare that for a month." Hikari replied "we should get Sakura to take a look at your hand; she should be in the common room."

Without waiting for Harry she turned and headed to the common room, Harry running to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing!!

Please R&R

/

Harry and Hikari reached the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later, hearing the occasional shrieking from what the assumed to be Umbridge. Hikari walked in and plunked herself down on a couch next to Naruto.

"How was detention?" Naruto asked

"I'm pretty sure I'm in _way_ more trouble now" Hikari said smirking. "Hey Sakura will you take a look at Harry's hand?"

"Yeah sure" Sakura said and motioned for Harry to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "What happened?"

"Detention" Harry said

"How come you didn't just heal it, Hikari?" Sakura asked as her hand began to glow green as she pumped chakra into Harry's wound, healing it.

Hikari shrugged "Cause your better at it."

"Liar" Sakura said finishing up "I've seen what you can do"

"Meh" Hikari said closing her eyes and turning her head.

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked, Harmoine moving in to look at Harry's hand.

"Oh, right" Sakura said giving a nervous giggle.

"Harry do you think?" Harmoine said not finishing the question.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked

"Not here" Sasuke said "That's all you need to know."

"Fine whatever" Harry said turning back to Sakura "Are you considered a healer where you're from?"

"Well yes" Sakura said "I am a medic."

"In training" Naruto put in trying to make it sound like they were still in some type of school themselves.

"Yes that's right" Sakura flustered.

"But you can do it without a wand" Harmoine said.

"Um yes" Sakura said blushing, embarrassed that she had blown her cover already.

"Well it's not like they weren't going to find out eventually" Hikari said.

"You mean you did that on purpose?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"Yup" Hikari replied jumping up off the couch heading up the stairs. "Hey we are doing transmogrification in our first class tomorrow right?"

"Well yes" Naruto said "But that's beside the point! Why would you set Sakura up like that?"

"Naruto, its ok" Sakura said "She's right. They would have found out eventually, and we will just have to trust that they will keep it a secret." Sakura looked hopefully at Harmoine and Harry.

"Of course" Harry said "But can you all perform magic without wands."

"Yes" Naruto said

Hikari was at the first landing before the dormitories. She let out a loud gasp, her back arched and her face pointed upwards, her eyes glowing gold.

"Hey, what's happening to her" Harmoine asked pointing up at Hikari.

"Don't know" Naruto said making for the stairs, Sakura close behind him.

Sasuke had beaten them all up the stairs, grabbing Hikari from behind as she collapsed. Her eyes fluttered partially open as Naruto and Sakura knelt by her side "We should discuss the rest later, preferably tomorrow." She passed out after that.

"Should we take her to the nurse?" Harry asked.

Sakura was examining Hikari "No she's fine, just needs some rest."

Sasuke scooped Hikari up in his arms and carried her up to the girl's dormitory. Sakura pulled back the covers on Hikari's bed, and Sasuke gently placed her on the bed. "I suppose that's one way to get some sleep" Sasuke said stepping back as Sakura took off her shoes and covered Hikari up.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they returned to the common room, where the others were waiting.

"Don't know" Sasuke replied.

"Well I suppose with my slip up, we'll have to talk to them about the prophecy." Sakura said "Sorry about that"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied "It's obvious that they know about it anyways."

Everyone was fairly quiet for the rest of the night. No one brought up the earlier events as they finished their homework. Sasuke had even done Hikari's homework, to prevent an inquiry as to why it wasn't finished.

Harry had told them about what had happened during their detention, and they were all surprised as to why no one had come looking for Hikari. Harry told them that she had taken her paper with her, so it was possible that no one would believe is was Hikari who had done it. They had decided that Harry should lie about knowing what happened, and they knew that Hikari would never admit to it. They would just say that they got freaked out by all Umbridge's screaming and ran away, figuring another professor would hear her and help her out. It seemed feasible enough, would they buy it, well that was another question.

Hikari woke up late the next morning. Everyone else had already left for class. "Krap, I'm late." She rushed and changed into her ninja uniform, so she would be able to shape shift, and hurried off to her morning class. When she arrived many of the students had already figured out how to transform themselves into an animal. She could see Naruto in fox form jumping around Sakura who had transformed into a lioness. Sasuke had summoned the snake king, Manda, and had camouflaged himself into the giant snake's skin. Hikari walked by them all and continued out the other side of the gathering.

She stopped when she heard the professor's voice call out.

"It's good of you to finally join us Ms. Ryuujin, even if you are out of uniform." The professor sounded un-amused "But where are you going now?"

"I need some room" was all Hikari said before continuing on her way.

Naruto bounded after her in fox form "Hikari where ya going?"

"This way" Hikari replied "Watch yourself"

Hikari could see the dragon legion on the horizon, there looked to be about 30 of them. She decided to make a scene; she knew they would see it. Dark energy crackled out of her palm, and rolled over her entire body. She pushed the shift, hearing the students behind her make comments about the approaching dragons. She could feel her body extend out, her tail lashing out behind her as wings shoot straight up out of her back. She fell forward onto her front legs, the dark energy dissipating. The dragon legion was close now. Hikari let out a frightening roar. The dragons landed a short distance in front of her.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, he had transformed back into human form.

"Not sure" Sakura said, also back in human form "did you know she could do that?"

"No" Naruto replied shaking his head "but then again, there is a lot we don't know about her."

"The Dragon Child really is most impressive"

Sakura and Naruto looked up to see the Snake King, Manda towering over them, with Sasuke perched on his head.

They could hear a great deal of snarling and growling coming from Hikari and what they figured to be the leader of the group of dragons that was spread out on the grounds.

"The Dragon Lord that is with them didn't realize the Dragon Child had an allegiance with the Order of the Phoenix" Manda translated for them. "The Dragon Lord is saying that since their loyalties will always lie with the Dragon Child, he will ensure that no dragon will move against the boy."

"Wait, the Order" Harry said approaching with Ron and Harmoine.

A dragon close to the dragon lord snapped at him and lunged towards Hikari.

"Shit" Naruto said and bolted forward. He hadn't closed the distance by even a quarter and Hikari had the offending dragon on its back, her jaw clamped around his neck below his head. Dark energy and flame crackled out of Hikari's jaw, and the pinned dragon bellowed in pain. Naruto stopped looking on.

Manda let out a low chuckle "That one is young and stupid, not only did he insult his own Lord, but he insulted the Dragon Child. And you little Kyuubi, you have little faith in your friend if you think she would need help with one so pathetic as that."

Naruto glared up at the snake, before turning his attention back to the dragons.

"The Dragon Lord is asking the Dragon Child for forgiveness and to spare his son" Manda continued to translate. Hikari backed off the pinned dragon. Manda chuckled again "She shows great mercy. She is saying that the young one would do well to learn some manners."

The young dragon picked itself up, blood dripping from its neck. It glared at Hikari and then took off into the sky. The Dragon Lord bowed to Hikari, and she nodded at him. Then the remaining dragons took to the sky, returning the way that had come. Hikari turned and walked towards Naruto and the others.

Hikari nodded to Manda, who returned the gesture.

"Well now Harry" Hikari said, her dragon voice sounding much deeper than normal "It seems that you now have an army of dragons behind you."

"So you're the dragon then" Harry said as Hikari lay down crossing her front legs.

"Yes, but again a topic to be discussed later" Hikari replied.

The professor came over then "Well that certainly was an impressive display. I guess we can use that to excuse your tardiness. I must ask, where did you learn to transform into a dragon?"

"That is classified information" Hakari replied "If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Errr" The professor stammered.

"I'm joking" Hikari said giving him a small smile.

"Oh, well then" the professor said turning towards the large snake "Mr. Uchiha, this is not a summoning lesson. As impressive as this summon is, it will not count towards this class."

"Is that supposed to make me care?" Sasuke muttered, only Manda and Hikari heard him. They both chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Boredom

**Boredom**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Hey! Sorry this is so late… It's been an interesting week…

Please R&R

Extra special thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing.

MelissaKS made a good point in noting that, with the Dragons showed up in the last chapter, I failed on my part to include a more fitting reaction to their arrival from the students of Hogwarts. Even though they may be used to seeing magical creatures and what not, free ranging dragons suddenly showing up on Hogwarts grounds certainly would have stirred up quite a bit of commotion and fear. So with your own imagination, please add in the commotion and fear that students may have had at the arrival of non-restricted dragons. Thank you.

/

A few months had passed since the ninja's had arrived at Hogwarts. With the exception of the dragon incident, nothing of any real relevance had occurred. They had discussed with Harry, Harmoine and Ron the prophecies and worked on battle strategies with his defense against the dark arts club.

Christmas was approaching quickly, and the ninja's had been invited to spend it with Harry, Ron and Harmoine at the Order's house.

"Hey Harmoine" Hikari said noticing how engrossed the girl was in some paperwork "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, hi" Harmoine looked up from her work "I'm on a committee that is planning the winter ball, but we can't decide on a theme."

"You guys are planning a ball, with an impending war?" Hikari was dumbfounded.

"Well we need something to take our minds off it, or we would stress out and have a breakdown" Harmoine offered.

"I suppose" Hikari said "What ideas do you have"

"Well someone suggested a winter carnival, with skating and stuff like that." Harmoine started "Some else suggested we do a beach party, you know dressing in shorts and what not. Those are really the only two good ideas."

"Why don't you do a Venetian Masque" Hikari offered.

Harmoine's eyes lit up "That's a great idea! I'm going to go talk to the others about it." She jumped up and ran off.

"All righty then" Hikari said

"What's she so happy about?" Sasuke asked walking up next to Hikari.

"Apparently my idea for their winter ball thing" Hikari replied "What to go check the wards and train?"

"Don't we have that defense against the dark arts class next?" Sasuke asked

"And you would prefer to do that?" Hikari raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of sitting through another one of that annoying woman's classes.

"So I'll meet you in the dark forest then?" Hikari said and disappeared back to the dormitory to get changed.

A few minutes later Hikari arrived in the forest, Sasuke already waiting.

"Well it seems that the wards are all intact and functioning properly" Hikari smiled "Shall we spare?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied "Rules?"

"Hmm.." Hikari thought a moment "Well I suppose we should limit it to ninjutsu only, no gengitsu or anything like that. Weapons?"

"No" Sasuke said

"Right" Hikari said pulling off her jacket revealing and off the shoulder, three quarter length sleeve shirt. Discarding the jacket to the side she fell into a light fighting stance.

Sasuke fell into stance as well. Sasuke moved first, rushing forwards. Hikari running to meet him half way. They collided in a fury of kicks and punches. Each one dodging or blocking the other. They had been sparing for almost an hour when three owls swooped down, a large package in their talons. Surprised by the sudden arrival of the birds, Hikari moved to avoid their low decent, only to meet a kick to chest from Sasuke. Hikari flew backwards, tumbling across the ground. Rolling to a stop on her stomach, Hikari propped her self up scowling at the fact that she hadn't paid enough attention to allow herself to take a hit like that.

"Interesting tattoo" Sasuke said standing over her.

"Which one" Hikari said standing up dusting herself off.

"This one" Sasuke's finger came to rest on a tattoo on her left shoulder. It was identical to the cursed mark on his left shoulder, yet not quite situated in the same spot.

"Ah" Hikari said running her finger tips over the mark. "One I acquired long before I became a dragon, perhaps a bad idea to give myself the cursed seal of heaven. Why do you ask?"

"Because I too have it" Sasuke replied.

"Interesting" Hikari said.

"The ones are your arms; did you give those to yourself as well?" Saskue inquired.

"Arms?" Hikari looked at her arms and noticed that there was indeed a new mark. On her right arm was a snake, in similar design to the dragon on her left arm that marked her as dragon royalty. Hikari frowned running her hand over the new mark "That's a new one." She glanced up as three figures entered the clearing.

"And you said it was a good idea to carry it like that" Phoebe said.

Hikari smirked at the three women "Well well. What brings the Sisters here?"

"Well we thought it would be nice to bring you a present" Luna replied "but if you don't want it."

Hikari laughed "No I will accept it. A gift from fate; how kind, how rare."

"Well it's over there" Seline said pointing back the way that had come. "By your jacket"

"Thank you" Hikari bowed slightly "but I am being rude, Sasuke you have not met the Sisters"

"Nor will he likely ever again" Seline replied

"But this encounter concerns him as well" Phoebe continued

"It regards your new mark" Luna finished

Hikari turned over her arm and looked at the snake on the inside of her right forearm. Ignoring it for the moment, she decided to introduce Sasuke to the Sisters. Pointing to the blond haired women first, then the silver haired women, and then the black haired women "That is Pheobe, Luna and Seline."

Sasuke nodded.

"Your new mark has reference to the Crowned Prince of Snakes" Luna said

"It seems Manda has adopted young Sasuke here" Phoebe said

"And of course with Manda being a minion of Osiris, who holds you in great favor, the snake kingdom is at your beck and call" Seline said

"However, snakes can be devious, and can not always be trusted" Phoebe said

"And with his past indiscretions, we have cause to question his motives" Seline said.

"Even if Manda holds him in high favor" Luna said.

"So is the mark one of warning or of allegiance?" Hikari said

"Both" Luna said

"We have a warning for you ask well Sasuke" Phoebe said

"Cause harm to her" Seline said

"And you will not live to regret it" Luna finished.

Sasuke looked at Hikari and then back to the Sisters "I have no cause to"

"Is this mark incomplete?" Hikari asked looking at the mark again.

"Why do you ask?" Seline asked moving towards Hikari to look at her arm.

"Don't know" Hikari mumbled "Something feels off."

"Perhaps and audience with Osiris would help to clear up any questions you may have" Phoebe offered.

"I highly doubt summoning a god would go unnoticed here" Hikari replied "I'm sure time will reveal all"

"I wish we could answer your questions" Luna said softly pushing a hand thru Hikari's bangs "But as always your path is clouded"

"Much like his" Seline added looking curiously at Sasuke.

Hikari looked at Sasuke and then smiled "At least I'm not the only one"

"We should be going" Phoebe said

"Yes we have spent too much time here" Seline said

"Enjoy your present child" Luna said placing a kiss on Hikari's forehead.

The three Sisters transformed into owls and flew off.

"Strange people" Sasuke said after they had gone.

"That they are" Hikari said and headed back over to where she had left her jacket. "Let's check out what they left for us."

"Us?" Sasuke inquired following her.

Hikari giggled "That package is far too big for it to be for just me."

The package consisted of 4 small boxes and 4 soft wrapped objects. Each one addressed to each of the ninja. Hikari opened the box addressed to her, as Sasuke watched. Inside was a mask; it was beautiful. It was white, with a blue swirl on the top, and had black designs around the sides of the mask, swirling under the right eye, and a gold vine swaying under the left eye. Hikari smiled "Well apparently they decided on my idea for their winter ball."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Hey at least we will have something to wear now" Hikari shrugged "Want to be my date?'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You know they will say you have to have partner or something" Hikari said "Or would you prefer to accompany one of the many fan girls you have?"

Sasuke sighed "Fine, but"

"It means nothing" Hikari interrupted knowing what he was going to say "Besides it will work out for the mission"

"True with all the masks and their low chakra working in twos would be the logical option" Sasuke said.

"Well I suppose we should head back" Hikari said "unless you want to look at yours first"

"No" Sasuke said picking up his and Naruto's packages "I don't care."

Hikari smirked and picked up her and Sakura's packages and headed back to the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas

**Christmas**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing

Please R&R

/

There was a two week break in school for Christmas. The ninja's had traveled with Harry, Harmoine and Ron to the Order's house to spend it with them.

Hikari had a hell of a time setting up the wards around the perimeter with out people noticing. Even at night there seemed to be numerous people on the streets.

Mrs. Weasley was very kind, and had welcomed them with open arms. She had set the girls up in a room together, and gave the boys a room next to them. The house always seemed to be bustling with noisy people finishing up their Christmas wrapping, or looking for way to pass the time. The twins, Fred and George were constantly pulling pranks on people, and Naruto seemed to be joining in on their pranks, much to Sakura's dismay.

It was Christmas eve and Hikari was walking down the hallway and once again almost walked right into one of Naruto and the twin's pranks. Taking a quick detour right into the boy's room quickly shutting the door, she heard the trap go off creating a great deal of noise. Hikari sighed resting her head against the door.

"Loud enough for you?" came Sasuke's voice from the bottom of one of the bunks in the room.

"I'm hiding in here for a while." Hikari said creating a lock on the door and then plunked herself down in front of the bed Sasuke was sitting on.

There came a rattling on the door knob, and then banging on the door "Aww come on Hikari! It's all in fun!" Naruto's voice came, muffled by the door.

Hikari didn't bother answering him, instead to Sasuke she said "Now I know why you left."

Sasuke smirked "and obviously another reason why you don't tell him where you live"

It was Hikari's turn to smirk.

They could hear Sakura and Mrs. Weasley yelling at the boys to find something more constructive to do with their time.

Hikari shook her head "Thank the Gods for you, I'm pretty sure I would have gone insane and killed the lot of them by now."

"You don't want to now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes" Hikari said "But you keep me sane"

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked

"It's quiet with you" Hikari shrugged "It's calming"

"Really" Sasuke said "Interesting, I had a similar reason for accepting this mission."

"My charm worked that well huh?" Hikari laughed slightly and nudged Sasuke's leg.

"I wouldn't go that far" Sasuke said. Hikari laughed.

"I suppose I can say that I feel the same in your presence" Sasuke said.

Hikari mock gasped putting a hand up to her mouth "An Uchiha feel?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sorry" Hikari said giggling.

Sasuke lay down on the bed with his back to Hikari. Hikari looked at Sasuke and then proceeded to climb over him and lay down. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave her and odd look. Hikari just stared back.

"That mark changed again" Hikari said pulling her sleeve up to show him. Sasuke frowned at it. Below the snakes head was the Uchiha family crest. He looked back at Hikari still frowning. "I don't understand it either. I want to talk to Osiris about it, but I can't leave and a summoning is out of the question."

"You could leave for a night or two" Sasuke said "We could do regular patrols, instead of relying on the wards."

"I suppose" Hikari said "I'll talk to Naruto and Sakura later and make sure they are ok with that."

Sasuke nodded closing his eyes. They lay there in silence for a while.

"Do you want me to ask him anything?" Hikari asked.

"No" Sasuke replied, his eyes remaining closed. "I'm sure you will get the answers you are looking for"

"I hope so" Hikari said.

More time passed and she could hear people in the hallway asking if the door was still locked. Sakura said to leave Hikari and Sasuke be. She wouldn't come out either if she was the target of so many of their pranks. Naruto whined that not one of them had been successful so Hikari shouldn't be mad. By the sounds that occurred after, Hikari assumed that Sakura had punched Naruto for his ignorance. When the voices died down again, Hikari noticed that Sasuke's breathing had evened out. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, envious of his sleep. The only time she slept was when she passed out from exhaustion, and her body was too tired to dream, too tired to remember the horrible images of the night she had become a dragon. There was so much blood shed, so many lives unnecessarily taken that night. A single tear slipped from her left eye and fell to the pillow. Hikari closed her eyes tight, trying to clear her mind. Without realizing it she reached out grabbed hold of Sasuke pulling her self closer to him, tears streaming from her eyes. Sasuke awoke to the sudden movement. He sighed at Hikari when he realized she was crying and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for a couple of hours; Hikari's tears had stopped only moments after they started, but she didn't let go and was glad that Sasuke had let her remain there.

Hikari finally sat up, but didn't look at Sasuke "Sorry. That was unprofessional." Hikari climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. Sasuke grabbed her arm, as she reached the door, spinning her around so her back was pressed against the door. Sasuke stepped in close, and the two just stared at each other, both wondering what he was doing. Sasuke moved forward again, pressing his lips against hers. Hikari was shocked at first, but began kissing him back. The new mark began making sense to her.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door "Seriously! I don't care what you two are doing, but if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down!"

Hikari leaned her head into Sasuke's shoulder and sighed "Naruto"

Hikari removed the lock she had created earlier, and made to open the door. Sasuke grabbed the handle before she did. She looked back at him, and he pushed her to the side of the door as he opened it, concealing her behind it.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and thrust it to Naruto's neck "No more pranks"

"Wha-." Naruto stuttered at the kunai that was sudden thrust at him. Putting his hands up in defeat "Ok, ok. No more pranks."

Sasuke lowered the kunai and stepped back away from the door. Hikari moved around the door and nodded to Sasuke before slipping out the door.

"What were you two doing in there for so long?" Naruto asked

"Keeping her from killing you" Sasuke said walking past Naruto and down the hall.

"Oh, well thanks" Naruto said.

Hikari headed down stairs. It smelled of delicious food. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley cooking, and Sakura and Harmoine helping her out.

"Oh good" Mrs. Weasley said "I was getting a bit worried"

Hikari smiled "Can I help?"

"We are just about done" Mrs Weasley said "But if you could let everyone know that dinner is ready that would be great"

Hikari smiled and nodded and headed off to let the others know.

That night when every one was headed off to bed, Hikari told Naruto and Sakura that she needed to talk to them. They waited until everyone was asleep and then meet downstairs.

"What's up?" Sakura asked taking a seat.

"I need to leave for a couple of days" Hikari said "The wards will still be in place, and I will alter them before I go to ensure that assailants will not be able to pass through them."

"We can initiate patrols as well" Naruto said "but where do you need to go?"

"I have some personal business to take care of" Hikari said "I can't really say more than that."

"Understandable" Sakura said "But hurry back"

"I will" Hikari said "I will probably be back before morning if all goes well."

"Be safe" Sasuke said appearing in the door way.

Sakura and Naruto looked dumfounded at Sasuke. "Did you-?"

"What?" Sasuke said as if they didn't get it "We need her to complete the mission, so she better come back in one piece."

Hikari smiled "I'll be sure not to lose any vital limbs."

"Well if you think you can make it back by morning, at least you won't miss presents" Naruto said smiling.

"Cause that's the important part" Sakura said lightly smacking him.


	10. Chapter 10

Answers

**Answers**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing!!

/

Hikari slipped out the front door, and altered the wards around the perimeter of the house. She wasn't worried though, she knew those three could handle anything that would come their way. She moved into a quiet street, made sure no one as around and then preformed a series of complicated seals. Ominous clouds began gathering in the sky and the wind picked up. You could almost feel the electricity in the air. "Storm shift" Hikari whispered and a lightening bolt shot out of the sky and she disappeared. She traveled through the dimensions, the storm expelling her in the Underworld.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up"

Hikari turned and smiled at the half man half jackal that stood before her. She bowed slightly "Osiris, I seek your council."

"Ai, I have been waiting for you" Orsiris said taking the small girl in his arms, embracing her.

Hikari returned the embrace. "It's good to see you again."

"And you" Osiris said "Come let us go some place more comfortable"

Hikari followed Osiris to his grand home, where they entered a sitting room.

"How is life in Konoha?" Osiris asked once they were seated.

A servant came in and set down a tray with tea.

"As good as can be expected" Hikari replied. "How are things here?"

"Excellent" Osiris replied "The wars in your previous realm are certainly keeping me busy."

"Hn" Hikari murmured.

"I know you miss it there, but this really is for the best" Osiris said

"It's never the place," Hikari sighed "always the people."

"Ah, well" Osiris said.

"But that is not why I'm here, as I'm sure you already know" Hikari said pulling up her jacket sleeve "What can you tell me about this."

"You always have been the backwards one" Osiris chuckled "The mark of royalty should have been displayed where this one lies, and this one in the other's place."

"I hope you are going to elaborate on that" Hikari raised an eyebrow at Osiris "and not just leave me with a hundred more questions."

Osiris laughed "Of course, I am not the Sisters. You know the story of why a wedding ring is placed on the ring finger of the left hand?"

"Yes" Hikari said "The one where people believed there was a vein that led directly to the heart from that finger."

"Yes that one" Osiris said "Well, when you were first transformed the mark on your left arm really should have appeared on your right, leaving room for the mark of your soul mate to appear on the left."

"That makes no sense though" Hikari replied "I know that Sakura and Naruto are soul mates, and yet they bare no marks to that affect."

"No, most beings won't, after all, how many people do you know that bear marks like yours." Osiris replied "But you are not like most beings, you were destined for greater things from birth."

"Most of them are self given" Hikari countered "Inked into my skin long before I became a dragon"

"True, but whether you realize it or not, you have encountered someone bearing meaning to each of them, or been subject to their meaning" Osiris replied.

"Why is it that you can tell me this, and yet the Sisters of Fate could not?" Hikari asked.

"Well this is just the obvious, why then didn't tell you I don't know" Osiris replied "I can not tell you further, and for the same reasons that the Sisters can not"

Hikari sighed "If this is what is known already, then why did they not tell me that a few weeks ago when the new mark first appeared?"

"Has it changed since it appeared?" Osiris asked

"Yes" Hikari replied "The crest showed up two days ago"

"Well then" Osiris said "That is probably why, it was incomplete"

They sat for a moment in silence, Hikari pondering what Orisis had told her. Sasuke was her soul mate.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring him" Osiris said, interrupting Hikari's thoughts.

"He didn't think it was necessary" Hikari replied.

"Even if he has been taken in by Manda, I'm not sure if I like him" Osiris contemplated.

"The Sisters made a similar remark" Hikari said.

"What do you think?" Osiris asked looking at Hikari seriously.

"He and I work well together" Hikari started

"But do you love him?" Osiris interrupted her.

"I don't know" Hikari said "I mean I enjoy being around him, we have many similarities in how we like to operate, and I'm about the only one he gives more than a one word reply to."

"You weren't much of a conversationalist anyways" Osiris said contemplating her answer.

"Well either way, it's not like being soul mates means you _have_ to get married or anything" Hikari said.

"Perhaps not, but many do" Orisis replied. "I suppose in the end it will be your decision."

"True" Hikari said rising from her chair. She bowed slightly "I thank you for your time and hospitality, but I really must be getting back."

"So soon" Osiris said "Well I suppose it can not be avoided, you are not dead and you are not a God, so you can't stay here anyways, but do come visit more often."

Hikari smiled "I will" She turned to head outside.

"You should use the mirror, it's less conspicuous" Osiris said pointing to the over sized mirror on the wall.

Hikari nodded in thanks and walked to the mirror. She touched the mirror with her finger tips; a ripple flowed outward from her touch. She looked back to Osiris and smiled at him before stepping through the mirror.

Sasuke was staring out a down stairs window, watching the snow fall from a storm that had rolled in the previous night. The house was still dark and quiet; no one else would be up for at least another couple of hours. A light in an adjoining room caught Sasuke's attention. Upon entering the room he saw a large mirror appear in the center of the room, with a blue-white light shining around it. The mirror's surface rippled and Sasuke took up a fighting stance. A figure stepped through the mirror. As soon as the figure was completely through the mirror, the mirror disappeared.

"Well that is certainly handy" Hikari said "will have to remember that"

Sasuke relaxed "That was fast"

"As always, Osiris is straight to the point" Hikari replied moving towards Sasuke. "and apparently he doesn't like you either"

Sasuke smirked "Does it matter what they think?"

Hikari smiled "Not until you make them angry."

Sasuke brushed Hikari's hair back from the right side of her face "What did you find out?"

"That I'm as backwards as always" Hikari replied

Sasuke frowned at her.

Hikari smiled "The mark has significance for both of us, but perhaps its meaning should wait"

"You are starting to sound like those sister's of yours" Sasuke said

"They are not my sisters" Hikari said matter of factly "They are the Sister's of Fate"

"And yet they can not see your path, or mine" Sasuke said

"Some people are not so simple" Hikari replied.

Sasuke sighed "So you're not going to tell me"

Hikari thought for a moment the best way to explain it "Have you heard of the Soul Mate Principle?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a no" Hikari said and continued "Basically it means that each being is one half of a whole soul. It's rare when they find each other, but it happens, more so these days it seems. Naruto and Sakura, they are soul mates, though I'm not entirely sure if they are aware of that."

"What does this have to do with that mark?" Sasuke asked, becoming impatient.

"Patients is a virtue" Hikari admonished "For some reason, that Osiris didn't know, my important points in life are mapped out on my body. The mark on my shoulder, eventually I met you. I have a mark on my back that has reference to Naruto and Sakura, they too are obviously in my life. The one on my left arm that marks me as the Dragon Child, as royalty. And now this one, which makes reference to my soul mate; to you."

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked "What does that mean?"

"All it means it that we have a special connection, that we can connect with each other on a higher lever" Hikari replied "What we do with it from there is completely up to us."

Sasuke stared at Hikari not saying anything.

"We don't have to do anything with it" Hikari said "when this is all over, we can go back to our own lives, and go our separate ways. It's your choice."

"What would happen if we chose to do that?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, we would go on living" Hikari said "The most that would happen is that you wouldn't feel quite whole."

"And if I feel that way already when you are gone?" Sasuke said, frowning at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I can not make the decision for you" Hikari replied "It is your life"

"And you?" Sasuke asked "What do you want?"

Hikari frowned "If I told you that I would be happy if you stayed, would it affect your decision? I know it didn't when Sakura asked you to stay in Konoha."

Sasuke grabbed Hikari by the shoulders "This is not the same! How dare you compare the two."

Hikari winced at the pressure that Sasuke was putting on her shoulders "I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be one that allows someone else to affect your decisions"

Sasuke pushed Hikari into a wall "Do you not care what happens with the people in your life?"

Hikari looked away "Most of them are dead; I am trying very hard not to get attached to you, for fear of losing you."

Saskue pushed her into the wall again "So your just going to give up, and not bother trying at all?! You are not who I thought you were."

Hikari looked straight at Sasuke and glared "You know nothing about me!"

"You won't let me!" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke let go of her" came Naruto's calm voice.

Sasuke and Hikari looked towards Naruto, surprised. They could see Sakura standing behind him with a worried look on her face. They heard foot steps on their other side. They looked; Harry and Ron ran in wands at the ready. Harmoine came in behind them, looking more worried than Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes, turning his head back to face Hikari, his grip on her shoulders loosening.

Hikari brought her hands up and lightly took hold of Sasuke's forearms. Looking at his face she whispered "Now you know why I didn't want to tell you." She pulled out of his grip and rounded the corner by Naruto and Sakura. They made room as she passed. Harry and Ron relaxed their wands.

"Sorry we woke you" Sasuke said and pushed out of the room, heading in the opposite direction Hikari had.

"Did he just apologize" Naruto asked looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, he did" Sakura replied "I'm going to go talk to Hikari. Harmoine, do you want to join me?"

Harmoine just nodded and followed Sakura up the stairs.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'll go find Sasuke"

"Do you want us to come?" Harry offered

"No, it's better if it's just me" Naruto said waving them off "Besides, this conversation has been a long time coming." Naruto left the room, leaving Harry and Ron to contemplate what had just happened.

"Well boys, it certainly has been an exciting morning hasn't it?" Mr. Weasley said entering the room "Let's get breakfast together first, we'll wait for them to open presents."


	11. Chapter 11

What Now

**What Now**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thanks to MelissaKS for reviewing!!

(hope this chapter meets your expectations)

/

Naruto found Sasuke sitting on the roof, staring off into the city. The early morning sun was casting long shadows and causing the snow to glisten brightly. Naruto walked up next to Sasuke and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Care to talk about what just happened?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke didn't answer, didn't move.

Naruto sighed "I don't think I will ever understand you. When it came to killing your brother, you went all out, no matter the cost to accomplish your goal. Yet when it comes to living life, you dodge it. Why?"

"For the same reason's Hikari does" Sasuke replied looking to Naruto.

"If you care for her, what was that all about?" Naruto said

"She doesn't care what happens to her or anyone else, so why should I" Sasuke replied

"That's not true" Naruto said "What happened to her, I think is worse than what happened to you."

Sasuke frowned at him.

"She doesn't think we know, but she told Tsunade when she came to Konoha" Naruto explained "Tsunade only told us a portion of it, and asked us to keep an eye on her."

"I suppose you won't tell me either" Sasuke said

"I will, but you need to ask her after" Naruto said "and you should tell her about your past too, there is only so much Sakura and I can tell her."

"She asked?" Sasuke sounded a bit surprised

"I'm glad you're here" Naruto said "I know it's off topic, but we have really missed you"

"Naruto, don't" Sasuke said "We can't go back to that"

"I know, and I'm not saying that either Sakura or I want to" Naruto said "but it would be nice if you stuck around after this mission."

"We'll see" Sasuke said

"Alright" Naruto said "I'll tell you what I know about Hikari"

Sasuke nodded.

"Before she came to Konoha, Hikari came from a place similar to think I think. She enjoyed her life, she was happy. But these people were looking for her. Something about a prophecy to do with the end of the world, anyways, she was supposed to be sacrificed to some deity or something to awaken the dragons. Something went wrong during the process, and they decided that more blood was needed, or something along those lines. She watched as they ripped apart her family, her friends, everybody. She couldn't stop them from hurting her family, her loved ones because of what they were already doing to her. She went through 10 hours of pain and torture. I don't know what happened to the people that did it. But at least you never had to watch your family being slaughtered."

"The after math was enough" Sasuke replied "And the torture my brother put me through lasted for 10 years."

"Perhaps, but you played into it as well" Naruto said "We could have helped you, we considered you family. Wasn't that enough?"

"No" Sasuke said "because there was a possibility that he would have come back to destroy you too."

"But together we were unstoppable" Naruto said

"Perhaps now" Sasuke said "but not then"

Inside, Sakura and Harmoine headed up the stairs and into their room. Hikari was lying on the bed, legs dangling over the edge and one arm draped over her eyes.

Sakura sat down next to Hikari and put a hand on hers "Hikari.."

"It was my fault" Hikari said "I shouldn't have told him"

"Told him what?" Harmoine asked

Hikari sat up and pulled off her jacket and showed Harmoine her forearms.

"You're.." Harmoine gasped

"The Dragon Child" Hikari finished

"What about the other one?" Sakura asked "I've never seen that one"

"It appeared about a month ago" Hikari explained "the crest however only emerged a couple of days ago."

"That is the Uchiha family crest" Sakura gapped

"Yes" Hikari said "but I am getting ahead of myself, first you should know that for some reason or another certain points in my life are mapped out on my body, each with their own meaning. This new one has reference to my soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Harmoine asked.

"Like Naruto and I?" Sakura asked

"So you do know." Hikari smiled "Yes just like that."

"I would have thought Sasuke would have been happy to hear that" Sakura said "This is the opportunity he has been looking for to start a family"

"I believe he was happy" Hikari said "But I don't think he appreciated how I was non-committal."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I didn't want to push him, told him my opinion didn't matter, that he had to make his own decision" Hikari explained "Although in hind sight I really should not have compared this to when he left before."

"No probably not" Sakura sighed.

"I also told him that I didn't want to get attached incase he did decide to leave, I have lost enough people in my life already" Hikari said.

"Well that is understandable" Harmoine said.

"More than you know" Sakura added.

Hikari looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Tsunade told Naruto and I some of what happened" Sakura said "we figured if you wanted to tell us, you would, so we just pretended that we didn't know."

"Well" Hikari said "I suppose that was to be expected. Thank you"

Sakura smiled "What are friends for?"

"You should talk to Sasuke again" Harmoine said "Minus the yelling and shoving this time"

Hikari and Sakura laughed.

"Come on, I can smell breakfast" Hikari said standing up.

"Good idea, I'm starved" Sakura said following suit.

Hikari pulled her into a hug "Thank you again"

Sakura was stunned at the emotion coming from the normally reserved girl, but hugged her back "You're welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

Masquerade

**Masquerade**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

Thanks to **Rena the pirate jedi wizard** & **MelissaKS** for reviewing!!

/

The remainder of the Christmas break continued uneventfully. Sasuke and Hikari rarely spoke with each other, avoiding each other as much as possible. Even once they had returned to Hogwarts, their actions towards each other didn't change.

With the masquerade coming up, Hikari was being hounded by Malfoy to accompany him. Hikari usually made some rude remark about his cowardice or the fact that he was a disgrace to the dragon name or just ignored him completely.

She was walking down the hall the day of the masque, headed for the library to do some more research on the dark arts, when Malfoy came from another corridor.

"Fancy meeting you here" Malfoy said, trying to sound as suave as possible, but failing miserably in Hikari's eyes.

"It's a hallway you dolt" Hikari rolled her eyes.

Malfoy put his arm around her shoulders "Come, now don't be like that. You know you want to go to that masque with me."

"Remove your arm, before I remove it from your body" Hikari said "and ew, seriously."

Malfoy removed his arm, but then proceeded to push her. Hikari was so stunned by his actions that she lost her balance and fell.

"What the hell is your problem anyways?" Malfoy shouted "I can give you everything!"

Hikari glared up at Malfoy, but before she could get up to kill him, Sasuke grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Hikari just stared.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone" Sasuke said darkly "Touch her again and I'll send your body piece by piece back to your family"

Malfoy turned white and then he ran not once looking back to see if Sasuke was following him.

Sasuke turned and helped Hikari up.

"Thank you" Hikari said.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait" Hikari called out.

Sasuke half turned back, waiting for her to speak.

"Um, never mind…" Hikari said looking away, sadness in her eyes.

Sasuke walked away. Hikari cursed herself for no taking the opportunity to explain things to him. She couldn't wait to long, or she would lose him forever.

The girls were in their room getting ready for the masque. Sakura had on a gorgeous full length kimono, her hair was done up with jeweled styling combs and she was just putting on a full mask that was decorated with sakura branches and flowers. Harmoine was wearing a Victorian style dress, her hair done simply and had on a feathered half mask. Hikari had on a white kimono style dress stopping just above the knee and had long draping sleeves, ice blue lined the edges of the cuffs and the collar. The sash at her waist was also ice blue, tied into a bow at the back and the long ends trailing down to the floor. The back had an ice dragon scrawled across it, and she had on white knee high boots, the same dragon on the outside of each one. She had also preformed a henge, causing her hair to turn ice blue, with gold streaks. She left it down.

Hikari kept glancing out the window as they got dressed. She had an ominous feeling, and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Harmoine asked looking out the window too.

"Not sure, just have a bad feeling" Hikari replied "I think I should double check the wards before we head out"

"You've checked them three times today already" Sakura said "They are fine"

"Just don't want to have any loose ends" Hikari sighed.

"It's fine let's go" Sakura said pulling Hikari out of the room.

Hikari grabbed her mask before they exited. She put her mask in place as they reached the landing above the common room.

"Wow you guys look great" Harmoine exclaimed as she descended the last few stairs into the common room.

Ron had on a jester's costume, with matching mask. Harry had a Victorian noble's costume on, with a black half mask. Naruto had on a reddish jester type outfit on, with a grinning fox mask and fox tail. Sasuke had on a black male kimono with a black and gold mask, a single tear painted in gold under the left eye.

"All ready guys?" Sakura asked linking arms with Naruto.

"We have to wait for Cho yet" Harry said.

"I'm coming" Cho called from the stair case. She too was in a Victorian style dress, and had a crown mask on.

They all headed to the great hall, where most of the people had already arrived. Hikari looked around nervously. She couldn't sense anyone that didn't belong, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had that something bad was going to happen.

Sasuke moved behind her, leaning close he whispered "What's wrong?"

Hikari reveled at his closeness "Not sure yet"

Dumbledore announced the first waltz of the evening, which everyone was to participate in. Sasuke held his hand out to Hikari's side. She took it turning in to him. The music started and they began moving in time with the song.

"I'm sorry about before" Hikari spoke suddenly.

"As am I" Sasuke responded.

Hikari leaned in so the top of her mask touched the bottom of his "Can I show you something?"

Sasuke nodded. Hikari closed her eyes, allowing the connection she had been blocking to open. The golden chord pulled their minds together. Hikari creating an image of a landscape full of sakura trees. Their spiritual forms dancing beneath the trees; pink blooms blowing around them.

"How?" Sasuke asked

"This is the connection I spoke of" Hikari said "It can be everything and anything. We can show each other anything we want about ourselves or just be as we are now."

"It's amazing, this feeling" Sasuke started. Ripples tore through the scene around them, distorting it.

Hikari gasped "The wards, they have been breeched!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

/

Hikari broke the connection, sending them both back to reality. The song was just ending, and the music changed to a more modern style. Hikari and Sasuke looked around for Naruto and Sakura. They didn't see them, or Harry.

"Why did I suggest a masque?" Hikari was cursing herself now. _"Naruto, Sakura! Where are you?"_ Hikari sent out a telepathic message _"Find Harry, and the others. The wards have been breeched!"_ Not waiting to see if Naruto and Sakura were responding to her calls, Hikari took off out of the great hall followed by Sasuke.

As they rushed through the halls to the dorms to gather more weapons Sasuke called out "How many?"

"Numerous beings approach" Hikari said "I can't tell their exact numbers"

"Beings?" Sasuke asked

"Did you expect them to all be human?" Hikari responded

Sasuke grunted at this.

In the dorms, Hikari and Sasuke grabbed their katanas and headed out the nearest window. Out on the roof, they could see many figures approaching in the dark.

Hikari slammed her hands together; as she pulled them apart a silver orb appeared "Midnight Sun!" Hikari called out. The orb shot up into the sky, growing in size. The entire area was light up like day. They could clearly see the approaching army now. A couple of wizards threw some spells at the glowing orb that light up their once secret approach. The spells were absorbed by the globe, taking no damage.

"_Naruto, Sakura the war is upon us. Make sure no one removes their mask, it may give us an advantage in protecting Harry and the others"_ Hikari sent another telepathic message to Naruto and Sakura, updating them on what was happening.

"Let's go" Sasuke said and ran down the wall towards the ground. Hikari followed, jumping off the wall half way down performing seals.

"Katon; Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu!" Hikari brought her fingers up to her lips, unleashing a huge stream of fire on the approaching army. Several of them were killed or severely injured by the attack. There were still many more.

Ogres and Giants wielding great clubs had reached the main doors, and they were attempting to break the door down.

Sasuke had summoned Manda, who swiped his large tail at the ogres and giants, flicking them away from the doors like ants.

Hikari had drawn both katana and was slicing through as many of the enemy as possible. Dodging spells at every turn.

She could hear counter spells from professors on the walls of Hogwarts.

Naruto launched himself off the schools walls, calling on the demon with in him. He hit the ground in full Kyuubi form, tails swishing fiercely around him. He let out a great roar and began decimating the enemy's army.

Manda had taken out the majority of the ogres, while Sasuke dispatched many of the giants. His chidori charged sword was no match for any weapon they had to offer.

The gates opened and the senior students poured out, throwing powerful spells at the enemy. Sakura followed Harry, using her monstrous strength to protect him.

Hikari could see a mass of figures approaching by air. 'The dragons' Hikari thought. Sheathing both her katana, she drew the jeweled daggers she had hidden beneath her kimono. Charging them with dark energy, she created a field around her, which expanded outwards in a forceful blast, clearing a large space around her. She sheathed the daggers and shifted into full dragon form. She sent out a blast of dark energy that disintegrated anyone in its path. The dragons flew over the field, producing a fiery reign.

"Look!" Harry called out "We're pushing them back!"

"Great" Sakura said punching the earth, cracks spreading out, swallowing up the enemy.

"There my Lord!" a strange mousy man yelled "I've found him!"

A man in a black hooded cloak walked over, masked individuals protecting his every move. "Well Harry, the masks were a nice touch"

Sakura moved in front of Harry, falling into stance.

"I see you have gathered a strong army, even turned the dragons against me"

"Voldemort" Harry seethed.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing himself "Yes Harry"

Harry removed his mask and moved around Sakura pointing his wand at Voldemort "Let's finish this"

Voldemort smirked, and dispersed his people to give them room to fight. Sakura backed off, but stayed close, so she could heal Harry should the need arise.

Harry and Voldemort began exchanging spells.

The enemy witches and wizards around Hikari had thinned out to almost none. Bloodied and mangled bodies lay strewn around her. She let out a loud roar, causing the remaining individuals around her to scatter into the woods. She took off into the sky to find Harry.

Sasuke and Manda stood in the middle of many large and contorted bodies. The remaining that were alive and well enough to escape were making their way into the forest. Sasuke let them go when he saw Hikari's massive form fly over them. Sasuke jumped up to Manda's head and they followed after Hikari.

All around Naruto was nothing but charred remains of the enemy. Anyone who had escaped his wrath had long escaped into the forest. Looking around he could see one last battle occurring. Naruto headed there.

Voldemort created a great fire snake and sent it towards Harry. Harry couldn't think of anything to counter with. The fire snake was almost upon him, when darkness enveloped him.

Hikari landed in front of Harry right before the fire attack hit, using her wings to shield the boy from the blast. When the flame stopped Hikari lifted her wing from Harry and stepped behind him, knocking away a few of the Death Eaters with her tail as she did so.

Harry was glad that Hikari had arrived when she did. He nodded his thanks to her.

Sasuke arrived then, leaping off Manda as a spell was thrown his way. He took out a few of the Death Eaters around him, and Manda knocked away a few more. The dragon army began landing around them, some of them remaining in the air flying over head. Students hesitantly intermixed with the dragons and waited for the out come.

"Well this does make sense" Voldemort laughed "You have found the Dragon Queen and the Snake King, no wonder the serpents chose your side"

"Not that it would matter!" Harry yelled "We would have defeated you with out them!"

Voldemort started laughing.

"What do you find so funny human" Naruto/Kyuubi's voice rang out, the ground singeing with every step he took. The remaining Death Eaters retreated into the forest at the sight of the great fox.

"Sire" The rat looking man was all that was left "Perhaps it would be best if we retreated for now"

"No, it has to be now!" Voldemort smacked his lackey. The rat like man coward at his feet, whimpering.

Sakura moved forward "You should know when you are beat, surrender"

Voldemort laughed again.

"You know I think it's uglier than Orochimaru" Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled.

Sasuke smirked "If that's even possible."

"It smells of death" Manda said, its giant tongue flicking in and out.

Hikari sniffed "Your right, it escaped."

"This is the one Osiris has been searching for" Manda added sliding closer to Voldemort.

"Get away from me" Voldemort yelled sending spells at Manda. Each spell glancing off the giant snake like water.

"Now Harry" Hikari nudged the boy forwards "The spell I taught you"

Harry moved forward, aiming his ward at Voldemort "Mind disambiguation!" A black stream shot out of Harry's wand and straight for Voldemort. The stream hit him, sending black energy rippling over his body. Voldemort grabbed his head and screamed, collapsing to his knees. The energy intensified, tattering the cloak he wore. A deep laughter was heard, resounding through the area. It frightened many of the students.

"Osiris calls for you" Manda said turning his head he gave his respects to Sasuke, then arced up and came back down, jaws wide open swollowing Voldemort and crashing into the Earth.

"So it's over?" Harry asked looking at the people gathering around him.

"It's over, and he won't be coming back." Hikari said picking up a front leg as some students moved under her. She rolled her eyes at their actions, and transformed back into human form. Naruto did the same. That's when the cheering began. The students hoisted Harry up on their shoulders, cheering and congradulating him.

Hikari smiled, looking around at all the tattered costumes. It looked like a carnival of horrors, so much for an evening of fun. She turned and made her way over to the dragon lords and bowed "We thank you for you assistance."

The dragon lords wished her well and then the legions took off into the sky.

The celebration of Voldemort's demise went on long into the night, and news of it spread quickly, far and wide.

/

I hope this chapter turned out ok.. I've never really done fight scenes before… even if it does have a bit of cheesy ending.. I'm all about the cheesy XD


	14. Chapter 14

/

**Home**

/

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from L.Jane Smith's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R

/

The next morning the ninja's had all of their thing packed and were ready to go. They were headed to Dumbledore's office to let him know of their departure, since there was no reason for them to stick around for the remainder of the school year. They asended up the spiral stair case, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice came.

The ninja's entered. Harry, Ron and Harmoine were in Dumbledore's office as well.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you?" Harmoine said moving to hug Sakura "We're going to miss you guys" She hugged Naruto next.

"Thank you for all your help" Harry said

"You're most welcome" Hikari replied putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "Work hard, and stay safe."

Harry smiled "You too."

Harmoine hugged Hikari next, and then went to hug Sasuke, but Hikari stopped her, shaking her head 'no'. Sasuke held out his hand, which Harmoine gladly shook.

Ron said his goodbyes, along with Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throught "Your presence here this year has been most delightful, I even enjoyed the transference you pulled with Umbridge at the start of the year. Hogwarts thanks you, and wishes you all a safe journey home. Also, you are most welcome to visit anytime."

The ninja's gave their gratitued to Dumbledore and then headed out of the school.

"Hey don't we need another port key or something?" Naruto asked as they made their way out of he school.

Hikari was putting on her hunter mask "No, there is a mirror waiting for us in the dark forest." She took off running into the forest.

Sasuke smirked, putting on his mask he followed Hikari.

"Mirror?" Naruto scratched his head confused. Sakura shrugged, put on her mask and ran after Hikari and Sasuke. "Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled fumbling with his mask as he ran after them.

When Naruto caught up with the others they were standing around a rather large mirror.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked

"Osiris sent it" Hikari said "It's a gift for us"

"Oooohhh" Naruto said "Wait, who is Osiris?"

Hikari sighed and shook her head "Nevermind" Hikari stepped up to the mirror running her index and middle finger diagnally across it. Ripples ran out where her fingers touched, then the mirror lit up, revealing a image of Konoha. The Uchiha District. "Naruto you first"

Naruto hesitated for a moment then jumped through the mirror. Sakura was next, followed by Sasuke. Hikari was about to enter when she saw the centaur she had met when they had first arrived. She nodded towards him, the centaur returning the gesture. Hikari moved through the mirror. The mirror flashed from existence.

Standing in the Uchiha Compound in front of the large mirror, the group of ninja looked around at the still blood stained walls around them. Hikari turned and tapped the edge of the mirror; it disappeared into a vortex of light.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Naruto exclaimed pointing to where the mirror had stood.

Hikari just shrugged "Come on, we should head to the Hokage tower and report to Tsunade."

Naruto burst into Tsunade's office and yelled "Granny! Did you miss us?"

Hikari, Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto in, watching for possible projectiles from the Hokage.

Tsunade cringed at the nickname Naruto still insisted on using "I certainly did not miss _you_. Home come you are back early?'

"We deemed the mission complete" Hikari replied "The threat was eliminated; there was no reason for us to remain there."

"Well done" Tsunade said "I expect full reports on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"As always" Sakura replied.

"Sasuke I would like to speak with you alone for a moment" Tsunade said leaning on folded hands.

"Hey, if you leave it would be nice to have a goodbye this time" Naruto said as he and Sakura left the room.

Hikari lingered for a moment, glancing at Sasuke and then disipated into shadow.

Sasuke too glanced at Hikari before she vanished, remembering their dance two days prior. Sasuke removed his mask and laid it on Tsunade's desk.

"So you do plan to leave." Tsunade said looking at it.

"No" Sasuke replied

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Really, what made you decide that?"

"Many things" Sasuke replied "but I suppose it won't matter if I am to be put on trial for treson"

"Leave that to me" Tsunade said and handed him the mask back "You'll need this, I'm assigning you as a hunter. You'll be working as a team with Hikari. I know this is not standard, but I think it will work out for the both of you. You two have more in common than you might think."

Sasuke nodded taking the mask back and slipping it into place.

"You'll probably find her on the Hokage monument" Tsunade said returning to her paper work. "That is usually where she heads after a mission."

Sasuke left, but he didn't head for the Hokage monument. He knew Hikari wasn't there. Instead he went to her apartment. He was surprised the door wasn't locked, so he entered with out knocking. Hikari was hanging her mask from the masquarade on the wall. Sasuke took his from his bag and handed it to her. She smiled taking it, she hung it on the wall next to hers. Sasuke took off his snake mask laying it on the table, next to Hikari's hunter mask.

"You want to help me clean up my old apartment tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not" Hikari said looking in the cupboards "We should go out to eat today, I have no urge to shop or cook"

"No ramen" Sasuke said

"Who said Naruto was coming?" Hikari looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm glad you're staying" Hikari said looking up at Sasuke smiling.

Sasuke just smiled slightly and kissed her lightly.

Together they would continue to walk upon their merged paths, moving forward as one.

/

The End

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!!


End file.
